Healing
by LiaClermont
Summary: Harry Potter besucht wie jeder andere Zauberer seines Alters die Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Er ist begabt, hat dort tolle Freunde und schon seinen Traumberuf im Kopf. Aber dann erfährt er, dass seine hochangesehenen Eltern, die Auroren James und Lily, Schattenseiten vor ihm verstecken, die alles infrage stellen. Voldemort existiert nicht. Snarry.


1

„Raus hier! Raus! Und lassen Sie sich hier nie wieder blicken!"

Rums. Die Tür fiel hinter Harry zu und die Worte peitschten ihm in einem endlosen Echo um die Ohren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die alten Mauern des Schlosses Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule, auf die er ging, einstürzen würden. Verstört rannte er davon, stürmte mehrere Treppen hinauf, die ihn weit weg von den Kerkern führten, wo in Snapes Büro der Okklumentikunterricht stattgefunden hatte und völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

Er hatte sich immer gewundert, warum Snape ihn nicht mochte. Jetzt wusste er es, aber nur weil er ein sehr begabter Zauberer war wie sein Vater, so aussah wie er, schwarze, unzähmbare Haare hatte, und wie er eine Brille trug, war er nicht er. Er war ein guter Schüler, einer der Besten, und bemüht, keinen Ärger zu machen, aber immer wieder hatte Snape ihn seine Ablehnung spüren lassen – nur wegen James, seines Vaters.

Harry wünschte sich, er hätte ihm das über Snape gesagt. Aber immer, wenn sie miteinander redeten und Harry ihn fragte, ob er vielleicht was falsch gemacht hatte, weil Snape ihn nicht mochte, antwortete sein Vater nur: „Der ist halt so. Nimm es dem alten Schniefelus nicht übel." Männergespräche nannte seine Mutter es und lächelte darüber. Aber eigentlich hatten ihn beide nur belogen.

Harry war ganz flau im Magen, als er gegen eine Mauer sank und seinen Atem beruhigen wollte. Er bekam das Bild von Snape in Unterhosen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es machte ihn kribbelig, aber das war gemein. Er wollte nicht seinem Vater nacheifern und es lustig finden. Er war ein guter Junge, der seinen Eltern kaum Kummer machte und der sie gern hatte. Er hatte sie sogar Zeit seines Lebens bewundert, weil sie beim Zaubereiministerium arbeiteten und schwarze Magier aufspürten. Das war ein hochangesehener Beruf unter Zauberern. Solche Leute nannte man Auroren und Harry wollte auch so ein Auror werden, wenn er erwachsen war. Aus diesem Grund war er bei Snape gewesen und hatte Unterricht in Okklumentik bekommen. Nur die begabtesten Schüler der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, der besten Schule für Magier auf der ganzen Welt mit dem besten Schulleiter, hatten das Privileg, Okklumentik zu lernen, um später einmal Auror zu werden, denn Okklumentik war zusammen mit Legilimentik das schwerste Schulfach überhaupt. Ersteres zeigte einem, wie man seine Gedanken für sich behielt und den Geist so fest verschloss, dass kein anderer Mensch daraus einen Nutzen ziehen konnte. Das zweite Fach lehrte mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil, nämlich den Geist eines Menschen zu öffnen. Es wurde von Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter, unterrichtet. Beide Fächer waren gleich bedeutend für einen Auror und sogar Harry, der eine natürliche Begabung für alles hatte, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, musste sich darin richtig anstrengen. Sonst war er ja ein sehr guter Schüler, aber Okklumentik lag ihm nicht besonders. Es war das einzige Fach, das ihm Kummer machte, weil er ja Auror werden wollte und dieser Berufswunsch nur in Erfüllung gehen würde, wenn er die Prüfung bestand.

In seinem Jahrgang gab es nur vier Schüler, die in anderen Fächern so gute Noten hatten, dass sie Okklumentik lernen durften, doch nur Harry und sein Konkurrent Draco strebten den Auroren-Beruf an. Seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger, die auch im Haus Gryffindor untergebracht war, wollte Journalistin beim Tagespropheten werden. Luna Lovegood aus dem Haus Ravenclaw wollte wie ihre Mutter Forscherin werden. Und Draco Malfoy, der ein Slytherin war, schnitt in Okklumentik deutlich besser als Harry ab, weshalb er sich viel Spott von ihm einfing. Insgesamt gab es vier Häuser, auf die die Schüler von Hogwarts verteilt waren. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw und Slytherin. Jedem Haus wurden andere Begabungen zugesagt und die Häuser blieben deshalb meist unter sich. Vor allem Gryffindor und Slytherin waren Rivalen, bei denen es besser war, wenn sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Meist legte sich diese Rivalität, wenn die jungen Hexen und Zauberer in der Schule gelernt hatten, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Wer jedoch lieber auf eine Muggelschule, eine Nichtmagierschule, gehen wollte, konnte auch das tun, solange er keinen Unfug mit seinen Kräften machte und die geheime magische Gemeinschaft nicht verriet.

Magier bildeten einen relativ kleinen Anteil der menschlichen Spezies und auch bei ihnen gab es freundliche und hilfsbereite oder gemeine und richtig böse Typen. Um die Welt durch eine Bedrohung von Menschen mit magischen Kräften zu schützen, die böse waren, hatte die magische Gemeinschaft eine tatkräftige Regierung mit geltenden Gesetzen geschaffen, über die das Zaubereiministerium die Kontrolle hatte. Dort und in der gesamten magischen Welt gab es viele interessante Berufe, die Harry und seinen Mitschülern im letzten Monat des fünften Schuljahrs vorgestellt wurden. Wer schon eine Idee hatte, was er später mal werden wollte, konnte seine Ausbildung darauf vertiefen, indem er im neuen Schuljahr die entsprechenden Fächer wählte. So hatte Harry es gemacht, aber nicht allen war die Wahl so leicht gefallen wie ihm. Seinen Traum hatte der junge Zauberer schon seit er denken konnte. Er wollte seine Eltern stolz machen und in ihre Fußstapfen treten: James und Lily Potter, die größten Schwarzmagier-Jäger ihrer Zeit. Im Augenblick waren sie Harrys größte Enttäuschung und er machte sich deswegen echte Sorgen. Wenn Snape sich weigerte, ihn weiter zu unterrichten, würde er in Okklumentik nicht zur Prüfung zugelassen werden, weil er zu wenig Stunden darin gehabt hatte. Sein Traum, Auror zu werden, stand auf der Kippe.


End file.
